


they were forever

by melodiousoblivion



Series: 5+1- Bellarke [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/pseuds/melodiousoblivion
Summary: 5 times Bellamy touched Clarke without noticing and the one time he did





	they were forever

1.  
To the untrained eye Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin could be easily mistook as a married couple. Monty Green was not an untrained eye, and he knew that while they weren’t a married couple they certainly acted like it.

Take now, for example, the delinquents had gone to the small thermal pool close to the camp and were swimming. Bellamy and Clarke were in the water talking (they never took a break) and Clarke’s back was against Bellamy’s chest with his arms around her waist. The clear water showed that Bellamy was holding her tightly. He didn’t even appear to notice, and neither did Clarke.

They stayed that way for a while, Bellamy’s head coming to rest on Clarke’s shoulder. The talk strayed from camp matters to idle chit-chat (was it weird Monty could tell that just from the expressions of the leaders?) and they never once moved away from each other.

They were blind.

2.  
Octavia knew her brother better than anyone. So she thought he’d tell her if he had feelings for the blonde princess. Either he hadn’t noticed his own damn feelings or he was keeping things from her. Bellamy and Clarke were in line for food in the canteen and his hand was on her back. Not to show her where to go, just resting on the small of her back (right near her ass). Clarke was oblivious, she hadn’t gotten mad at him for trying to guide her or anything. 

When he smiled at her he was luminous. On the Ark she hadn’t seen him smile often, they didn’t have a reason to. But now he smiled just for Clarke.

They were beautiful.

3.  
Clarke was Raven’s best friend, and as her best friend Raven assumed she’d be told when Clarke and Bellamy got together. She was mistaken. Because here they were at a bonfire, Clarke leaning on Bellamy’s legs, and Raven was pissed. How dare they be so obvious about what was happening and not tell her? For god’s sake, Bellamy was playing with her hair and Clarke was practically on top of him!

The next day Raven stormed up to Clarke and confronted her.

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Bellamy were together?” Clarke looked taken aback.

“We aren’t?” Just then Bellamy came up behind Clarke and slung an arm over her shoulder.

“We aren’t what?” He asked as Clarke leaned into him instinctively. Raven rolled her eyes and walked away. 

They were extraordinary.

4.  
Miller knew enough about Bellamy to know that he wasn’t tactile. He didn’t touch anyone unnecessarily. This was probably linked to a lack of comfort in his childhood or some other psychobabble. The exception to this rule was Clarke Griffin.

Blonde, opinionated, and bossy as hell, Miller was slightly terrified of the doctor/leader/princess/badass. She never let her guard down, and always had a game face on.

One night at dinner Miller could see Clarke frowning deeply. He noticed that Bellamy was missing. Clarke did too. She stood up and walked out of the hall, Miller following out of pure curiosity. 

Clarke seemed to know where she was going, and went behind the med-bay. Bellamy was sitting against the med-bay, taking shuddery breaths. When he saw Clarke he didn’t even try to hide it, just tugged her down to hug him. She ended up sitting on his lap, straddling him, while Bellamy sobbed into her shirt.

They were connected.

5.  
They were at the bi-weekly co-settlement meeting between leaders. Things (as usual) were tense. Abby could see the taut muscles in each of the delinquents bodies. They were all angled slightly towards the door, and always aware of each others movements.  
Clarke and Bellamy were no exception. Abby had hoped that when the Ark came down, Clarke would migrate back to her and away from the bad influence of the Blake siblings, but the opposite had happened. Clarke deferred to her mother only when necessary and was still leading alongside Bellamy Blake. 

The contingent for Skaikru, as they liked to be called, was larger than the Ark one. Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Lincoln, Octavia, and Monty all worked together to lead even though Bellamy and Clarke were mostly in charge. Abby and Marcus were the sole representatives for the Ark. Was it hard leading with that many people, Abby wondered. Or did the strength in numbers make it easier for Bellamy and Clarke (BellamyandClarke as though they were one word) to make the tough decisions.

The two of them sat next to each other on the bench, so close it seemed like they were one body. They moved as one, anticipating the others needs easily. This was a good quality in leaders. It was a quality that was honed from hours of trust and strife. They had conversations wordlessly, only speaking when they needed to talk to the rest of the contingent, or to Abby and Marcus. Their friends seemed nonplussed by the communication style, and sat in silence when Bellamy and Clarke were deliberating.

How close did they have to be for Clarke to press her body next to his, thigh to thigh, arm to arm, when she didn’t even do that with Abby when she was younger? How close did they have to be for Bellamy to not blanch when a lock of blonde hair came his way because he had anticipated it enough to move imperceptibly?

They were dangerous.

+1  
It all came to a halt on the night of the full moon. Bellamy decided to take Clarke to collect the moss that only bloomed on the full moon, and while they were walking there he tripped. He fell right into Clarke and managed to spin around so she landed on him and he took the brunt of the impact.

And then Clarke was everywhere. Her hair was in his face, her legs were around his hips, and arms were around his neck. She sat up and spit some of the hair out of her mouth, crinkling her nose in the way that Bellamy always thought was adorable. Her shirt had ridden up enough that he could put his hands on her hips. He allowed himself this one moment of contact before vowing to pull back. Clarke had other plans. She leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. Smiling, he kissed her back under the stars and the full moon.

They were forever.


End file.
